


In front of the fireplace

by Awritinghufflepuff



Series: The avengers and Kinks [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blankets, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Cabin Fic, Cabins, Candy, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Hydra (Marvel), Kissing, Natasha Romanov Feels, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: The avengers and Kinks [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1087539
Kudos: 6





	In front of the fireplace

Bucky opened the creaky wooden door of the cabin and smacked the ass of the woman that walked through.   
"Naughty, James." Natasha chided him, but her lips turned up in amusement and Bucky gave her a sweet smile.   
"Ahww doll, I can't help it. Your ass looks amazing in those jeans." He drawled.   
"Why thank you." Natasha shedded herself of her winter gear and Bucky did the same. The brunet smiled as his sweetheart pecked him on the lips.   
"I'll make the hot chocolate, will you get the fire going for me, soldier?" She teased him.   
"Sure thing, sweet thing." He flirted back, easy as he once had done in Brooklyn ages ago. 

He hummed the tune of a lullaby that Natasha often sang to him when the nightmares returned, and easily dragged the towering stack of wood towards the fireplace. Soon enough, a blazing fire was crackling in the fireplace and Bucky placed some pillows on the soft rug, before going to find nat's favorite blanket and her not-so-secret stash of m&m's. 

When nat returned, Bucky had already settled underneath the blanket, soft music playing in the background and bowl of m&m's on the pillow next to him.   
"C'mon doll, it's nice and warm in here."   
Natasha smiled and handed Bucky his mug.   
"Whipped cream and marshmallows, just like you love it." She told him, getting a fond smile in return.   
"Thanks Tash. You're the best "

Natasha settled down and snuggled up against Bucky under the blanket.   
"Today was great." Bucky smiled, as the snow started melting from his hair. He'd kept it long, as nat liked pulling it.   
"So it was, the mountains and forest are beautiful in the snow." Natasha acknowledged.   
" And you look beautiful dancing in the snow." Bucky smiled, before kissing nat sweetly on the lips. 

They stared into the fire for a moment, sipping their hot chocolate. When they finished their drinks, Natasha looked back at Bucky.   
"Does it still hurt?" She inquired softly, running her hand over the metal arm. Bucky shook his head.   
"Not since Stark worked on it. The scars react to the cold, sure, but it doesn't hurt me anymore. Don't worry, Natalia." 

Nat smiled, he was the only one who still called her that, and she kind of loved it. She loved that thanks to him, the name sounded beautiful, just like he made her feel beautiful.   
"I love you, James."   
"I love you too." 

He opened his arms and she settled into his embrace, smiling as she felt his lips graze her forehead. His hand rubbed her back and their legs entertwined automatically. 

Nat didn't know who started the kiss, but suddenly they were just kissing lazily in front of the fire. The idea of pinning Bucky down and taking control of the kiss briefly ran through her mind, but her loved one didn't like being restrained, and she didn't want to risk a panic attack ruining their kiss. 

So, she remained just where she was, happily shielded by James strong arms, his soft lips on hers, his stubble lightly scraping the skin of her face.   
And if she fell asleep eventually because she finally felt safe, then that was nobody's business but their own.


End file.
